Bring Me to Life
by SapphireSkies13
Summary: NOT a songfic...the title just seemed appropriate. The story is set in the changed future, and is mostly Chris centric. When most of the Elders are destroyed, their replacements discover a startling secret and send in to the Charmed Ones for help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: One Less Evil…One More Good

_In this time_

And in this hour 

_With this rhyme_

_Goddess, grant us power._

_Power to climb and rise above_

_This evil before us that feels no love._

_Remove its presence from our sight_

_And free us from it on this hallowed night._

The entire Halliwell clan stood together in the Underworld, hands clasped, as they chanted the spell. They watched as the demon began to burn, and then turned to ash. This particular demon, Bezelore, had given them quite a challenge. He had managed to destroy most of the Elders, and organize the Underworld quite efficiently before the Charmed Ones had figured out that if the Power of Three didn't work, and adding in their Twice-Blessed sons didn't work, the only solution was to bring in the whole family.

"Thank goodness that's over," Paige said. She then grabbed her daughters' hands and orbed them back to the manor, the rest of the family following.

When they had all rematerialized back in the manor, Phoebe's daughter and Paige's two ran upstairs to change.

Jordan was last up the stairs, and the rest of the family could hear her yelling excitedly, "Yay! We're back in time to Trick or Treat!"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and rolled their eyes

"How'd we get roped into taking them this year?" Chris asked his older brother.

"Because of last year when you came home piss assed drunk and ended up spilling that I had been the one that had given the alcohol to you, when I wasn't old enough to have it myself. And of course let's not forget our lovely younger brother Hayden who got caught by Mom getting it on with his girlfriend last year!" Wyatt grinned at his 16-year-old baby brother.

"Shut it, Wy," the youngest of Piper's boys grumbled to his brother. "If you hadn't given Chris your illegally acquired alcohol, then he wouldn't have come home so drunk he couldn't walk up the stairs, which in turn would have meant that Mom wouldn't have been woken up and forced to help her middle child into bed, which would have meant she never would have noticed that I wasn't in mine at three o'clock in the morning."

"Right," Chris and Wyatt said together, looking at their brother as if he spoke another language.

Phoebe's daughter Pearl, and Paige's daughters Patience and Jordan came running back down the stairs 20 minutes later, eagerly dragging their older cousins out the door.

Chris looked at Pearl, his oldest cousin, and grimaced at her outfit. "Oh hell no you are NOT wearing that to this oh-so-precious Halloween party you're planning on attending. Get your happy little 13-year-old butt back upstairs and put on some clothes. What are you supposed to be anyways?"

"A Valkyrie, and no, I'm not changing."

"The hell you aren't!" Wyatt joined his brother. "There is no need for you to be showing that much skin."

"Who are you, my mother?" Pearl asked her cousin snidely.

"No, but if she wasn't in her room getting ready to go to P3 tonight I'm sure she'd say the same thing, as would Aunt Paige and Mom. So it's simple, go change or we're not taking you."

"I knew you would say that. Greg's on his way to pick me up, so I don't need a ride."

"Who's Greg?" Hayden asked suspiciously.

"The boy that asked me to the party."

"If he's old enough to drive then he's too old for you." Chris informed her.

The four of them heard a car pull into the drive and honk.

"See ya boys later," Pearl smiled evilly as she walked to the door.

"I don't think so," Wyatt grabbed her arm.

"I do," she said, making herself go intangible so they couldn't grab her as she ran for the door and easily passed through it, knowing that Greg couldn't see her from his car.

"That little brat!" All three boys exclaimed at once, and then headed into the kitchen to grab their still sweet and innocent cousins.

Three Days Later…

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and enjoying a for once quiet manor. All of the kids were spending the night at Magick School, along with their fathers for some special event. The sisters had taken the day off to spend some quality non-demon fighting time after their last big vanquish while they had the chance. They had gone shopping and out to eat before going to P3.

Their 'normal' time, as they liked to call it, didn't last long as the kitchen was filled with the sound of orbs. The Charmed Ones looked up to see Matthias, one of the few remaining Elders, along with another whitelighter and a robed figure.

"Blessed Be," Matthias greeted them. The sisters responded with the same.

"I am going to get straight to the point. We need your help," the Elder told them plainly.

"There's something new," Piper responded sarcastically.

"This is a very complicated and delicate situation, one I hope you will take seriously."

"What demon is it this time?" Paige asked.

"No demon, this is a lot different. The new Council of Elders believes that it is one that would best be handled with your knowledge and experience of practicing and teaching magick."

"So spill already!" Phoebe demanded.

"As you know, the demon you recently vanquished destroyed almost all of the Elders, and did manage to take out the entire Council of Elders. In the past couple of days we have managed to form a new Council. We began receiving reports this morning about the various projects that the old Elder Council was dealing with that we had previously had no knowledge of. Joel was one of those who came forward with what we found as a quite disturbing secret the old Council was keeping."

Joel, the whitelighter that came in with the Elder then stepped forward and began to speak. "8 years ago I was assigned to be a guardian for a young girl who had been found just wandering around 'Up There'. She had no memory of anything, except for her name. She had a bag that only contained a Book of Shadows and a notebook. Both were and still are completely unreadable to anyone but Kiara, the little girl. She also had a note for the Elders. They never told me or anyone else what it said though."

"What happened to the girl?" Paige asked. She had immediately fallen into the story, as she did anytime children were involved.

"The Elders decided to use her as a guinea pig of sorts, seeming as how there was no one to argue for the child. They began sending her to different locations around the world. She would spend several months at each location learning the particular skill the master she had been sent to had to offer. They alternated her between learning how to fight in hand-to-hand combat, and learning to use her magick. The sent her to spell experts, potion making, weaponry, and many forms of martial arts. It was truly disgusting how they treated her."

"How do you mean?" Piper asked, her maternal instincts telling her that she wasn't going to like what the man had to say next.

"They had very strict rules for her. She wasn't allowed to speak, unless commanded to do so. She had no freewill what so ever. She did, still does, what she's told when she's told to do it. She isn't allowed an opinion or feelings. The Elders were training her to become the perfect demon killing machine, and she has become quite good at it. It's kind of scary too, because the Elders don't even know where most of her power comes from. Sure they blessed her with many powers, but she has even more than that. They just assumed they were doing something right when she started showing powers she wasn't supposed to have."

"How could you let them do this?" "Where is she now?" "What does this have to do with us?" The sisters began bombarding Joel with questions.

"Calm down for a moment, please. I tried to stop them, but they told me if I ever brought it up again they would recycle my soul. It was my job to move her from one place of training to the next, and watch her in between. They usually gave her a few days of rest in between subjects."

Matthias cut Joel off, "As for what this has to do with you, well…everything now. We just found out about her training, and were just as disgusted about it as you. No human, magickal or otherwise, should be treated like that, and we intend to stop it. We would like you to take her. We know that you all have your own lives that you try to lead, and we tried to find another option, but there is no one else."

"How can there be no one else?" Piper asked. "There are thousands of witches, many of them who would probably love the challenge."

"I know, but none of them have ever experienced this kind of power. You have Wyatt and Chris and the Power of Three, along with your other very magickal children. Please try. The new Council doesn't want to be like the old. We don't want to force assignments or rules on you to make our lives easier. Just try for a while, and if it doesn't work, we'll try somewhere else."

"Of course we will," Paige spoke as the Elder finished his plea. "There's always more room in this family, but what exactly do you want us to do with her?"

Joel spoke again, "It's going to be very hard at first. We want you to try and teach her how to be human again, but keep in mind that for all of her remembered life, she has been trained to take orders without thought, and to do nothing else. Realize, that for a while you'll have to give her orders as well."

"No way!" the sisters cried at once.

"If you don't then she'll probably die. She doesn't eat, or drink, or sleep unless somebody tells her to. I remember on one of her resting periods I had to leave her for a few days, and I told her to do whatever she felt like. She sat on her bed. She didn't eat or sleep, she just sat there. The only thing she did was her morning exercises, and that's because one of the first things she was taught was to get up at four every morning, and if her instructor gave her no orders, she was to go through an exercise routine they taught her. She literally cannot function without being told to do so."

The Charmed Ones sat in silence, thinking about the situation. After a few minutes, Paige finally spoke, "Is that her under the robe?"

"Yes. Before I have her remove it, understand that the Elders made her life hell. Her trainers were merciless, and if she didn't complete something to their satisfaction, she was punished. Just be ready." Joel's voice deepened and rose he spoke a command to Kiara. "Kiara, take off your robe and send it back to where it belongs."

The figure removed the white robe and held it out in front of her before causing it to disappear. The sisters gasped when they saw her. She was clearly only about 17. She was dirty and wearing thin dirty clothes that one could only guess passed as clothes. She was incredibly emaciated; the sisters could see her ribs where there were holes in her shirt. Her eyes were cast downwards, and she did not move after she had finished the tasks Joel had assigned her. Her hair was bound messily on her head, and she had the dark circles and bloodshot eyes that clearly meant a severe lack of sleep.

The sisters stared for a few moments before Paige finally spoke, "Welcome to your new home, Kiara."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are VERY much desired, even if they are bad (Please let me know if I suck). Usually getting even one review leads me to immediately update, so if you want more….) If you have any questions, let me know. I packed a lot of info into this chapter; so let me know if I forgot something. Hopefully after chapter two or three there won't be quite as much important info all at once.


	2. Pancakes and Puking

Chapter Two: Pancakes and Puking

The Next Morning…

Paige walked into the kitchen still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She gladly accepted the coffee cup that Piper handed her before plopping herself down the chair next to Phoebe.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Phoebe exclaimed loudly as her younger sister sat down.

Paige glared at her sister before speaking, "Where's Kiara at?"

"She's sitting outside," Piper informed her.

"Why is she outside?"

"Ask your wonderful sister Phoebe."

"Phoebe?"

"So I woke at like 4:30 this morning because I heard Kiara practicing, and in my crankiness I came down and told her to go outside if she was going to exercise, and I kind of forgot to tell her to come back in when she was finished."

"So why didn't you guys bring her in now?"

"She looks kinda content. She's just sitting out there, but she looks happy," Phoebe said, pointing out the window to where they could see Kiara sitting on the grass.

"Well, last night we just sent her to sleep. Maybe today we should give her a tour or something. Try to get and know her, ya know," Paige suggested.

"That's an excellent idea Paige. Why don't you give her a tour of the manor and try to help her be more comfortable," Piper smiled at her.

Before Paige could make it out the door the kitchen was again filled with the sound of orbs as the kids and their fathers orbed in en masse.

"OK, Magick School was fun and all, but they cannot produce good food…at all," Wyatt said as they materialized.

"Agreed. Mom, can you please make us brea….who's the chick in our yard?" Chris added to his brother's comment before noticing the girl who was wearing his Aunt's clothes sitting in the backyard.

"Okay, since you're all hear, everybody sit down while Phoebe explains what's going on. I'm going to go make breakfast for everyone and Paige is going to take care of our new…friend."

Paige left the family and walked outside to stand in front of Kiara. "Hey kid, how's it going?" Receiving no response Paige squatted down in front of the girl. Kiara diverted her eyes to the ground.

"Remember what we told you last night, all that crap they filled your head with about not speaking or feeling is over now. You don't have to follow orders anymore. C'mon, let's go take a walk around the house. You should probably learn your way around since you'll be staying here. If you have any questions I'm giving you permission AND orders to ask them. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," came the girl's quiet response. It was the first time she had said anything since arriving at the manor.

"Good, we'll start in the attic," Paige said leading the girl up the stairs.

Paige showed her around the attic, showing her where they kept the potion ingredients and other magickal items. She then led her down to the second floor. "So here is Piper and Leo's bedroom. They're married and have three sons, Wyatt, Chris and Hayden. Those three share this room here. This actually used to be two separate rooms, mine and Phoebe's, but we did some remodeling when Hayden was born because Piper wanted them all in the same room so they'd be safer. Any questions so far? It's okay to ask."

Kiara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Paige could tell the girl was trying to build courage, and it broke her heart to see a person so brainwashed. Finally Kiara spoke, "What kinds of powers do you have?" Kiara seemed to shrink away from Paige as she asked, expecting to be punished.

"Well, I have the power of orbikinesis, invisibility, and whitelighter powers, which are orbing, sensing, healing, and glamouring. Piper has temporal stasis, molecular acceleration, and deflection. Leo is and Elder, but trust me he had nothing to do with your situation. Wyatt is 20 and has a protective force field, energy balls, temporal stasis, telekinesis, wind generation, GeoKinesis, thought projection, empathy, he's a whitelighter, and he is the wielder of Excalibur. Chris is 18 and is also a whitelighter. He has temporal stasis and molecular acceleration, Pyro- and Hydrokinesis, Telekinesis, premonitions, and has the Elder powers of invisibility and lighting bolts. Hayden is 16 and has the same whitelighter / Elder powers as Chris, along with conjuring and levitation."

"Wh…" Kiara started to speak, but then seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped.

"Go ahead," Paige encouraged her.

"Why do Chris and Wyatt have so much more power than their brother or mother? In my studies I've never heard of a witch possessing that many powers, except for me."

"Good question. Well, Wyatt is 'Twice-Blessed'. It has something to do with being born on a special night with proper planetary alignments. You know how those things go."

"I was told of the 'Twice-Blessed. I studied his prophecy, but was never told he existed."

"Yea, that's our Wyatt. Chris is a different story though. It's kinda complicated. There was this alternate future that we were all in where Wyatt had been turned evil and became the Source of all Evil. The sisters and I were killed by Wyatt's demons, as was the rest of our family in that timeline. Chris was the only one Wyatt wouldn't let them harm. He tortured Chris and spent years trying to get him to turn to evil. Chris refused and actually led a Resistance against him, though he couldn't kill his brother either. He ended up coming back to the past and dying to stop the evil that turned Chris. As you can tell, it worked. In any case, the same day future Chris died, baby him was born." Paige smiled to herself as she told the story, and felt her mind go back as she remembered.

Flashback 

_Piper's hospital room._

_Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Wyatt were all in the room with Piper and baby Chris, smiling over the newest addition to their family._

_The ceiling suddenly began to glow above them, and a woman in white pants and a white shirt floated down to the foot of Piper's bed. A bright golden light surrounded her._

"_Who are you?" Piper asked, clutching her newborn close to her._

_The woman smiled reassuringly at her and spoke, "It will be hard for you to understand, but I am Everything. I am referenced in almost every religion and am called many things, but it isn't important. I am purely energy. I have crafted this form and placed it in front of you to make you more comfortable, for I have no shape."_

"_What do you want, because if it's Chris, you can't have him."_

"_I do want Chris, but not in the manor you are thinking. I am going to bless him, but wanted to explain to you before I did. You are now going to have two Twice Blessed children I guess you could say. One because he was prophesized to be so, the other because he has proven without question that he has earned and deserves to be so. I looked into the future that he come from, and was amazed at the goodness of his soul at what he was able to endure and still be able to smile at the end of the day. While this Chris will never go through such events, it is the same soul, and the same determined spirit inside this body. I will be watching over him always for what he has done, even more so than I already watch over you."_

"_You watch over us?" Phoebe asked the lady._

"_Of course. Where do you think your powers come from? The Elders? No offense, Leo, but while the Elders do help, they don't hold ultimate power. They exist because witches were losing faith, and having people in power, though dead, made it easier to relate and help them. The old ways were long ago lost, but remember, if you ever need me, there are ways to reach me."_

_The woman waved her hand causing Chris to glow brightly for a moment. "Blessed Be," the words were disembodied and echoed throughout the room as the woman before them disappeared._

_End Flashback _

Paige and Kiara had moved to the first floor as they were talking, and Paige picked the tour back up. "When we remodeled, we added bedrooms onto this floor. Phoebe and Cole's room is here, as is Henry's and mine. My daughters share this room, and Pearl, Phoebe and Cole's daughter has recently moved into the basement. Would you like to know their powers, too?"

"Yes please." It took Kiara less encouragement to talk this time, and Paige felt her hopes lift.

"Well, Phoebe has Empathy, Premonitions, Levitation, and the ability to throw fire. Cole is half demon, but he's good, so don't worry. He shimmers, conjures, and throws energy balls. Pearl is 13 and can also shimmer and gets premonitions. My daughter Patience, who is 10, can orb, glamour, and has electricity generation. Jordan is 8 and has telekinesis. We're trying to work on her orbing. Did ya get all that, because I'm not even sure I did? Feel free to ask for refreshers."

Paige led Kiara through the rest of the first floor and back into the dining room where the rest of the family had just finished hearing Kiara's story, and Piper was bringing out pancakes for breakfast.

"Sit! Eat!" Piper commanded to both Kiara and Paige. Chris got up and brought a chair from the corner of the room as Wyatt and Hayden moved their chairs away from their brother's to make more room. As they did this Paige introduced everyone in the room Kiara. She led the girl to the seat that Chris brought over for her and Piper placed a huge plate of pancakes.

"Syrup?" Chris asked holding the bottle in front of her.

Kiara looked blankly from the food in front of her to the bottle Chris was holding. Seeing the confusion on her face Chris demonstrated by pouring some on his own pancakes. "See. It makes them taste better. Here, just try it," Chris poured syrup on half of her pancakes.

Kiara just looked back down at her plate. Paige, who could see the girl was extremely uncomfortable, asked her to go into the living room with her for a moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked her when they got there. Receiving no response she added, "Answer."

"I don't know what's on my plate. How do you eat it?"

"They're called pancakes and you use a fork silly."

"What's a fork?"

Paige looked at her in disbelief for a moment before asking, "What did they feed you?"

"Bread mostly, and water. Joel would sometimes put something he called meat on the bread. He said it was called a samtwich, I think"

"A sandwich." Paige corrected. She quickly explained the use of the fork and led Kiara back to her seat. Kiara looked down at the table at the various utensils lying there. Slowly she picked up what she believed was a fork and started to put in to the food on her plate, but stopped when she heard light laughter coming from across the table. Paige glared down at her daughters.

Chris smiled as he gently grabbed Kiara's hand and pulled the knife from it. He picked up her fork and placed it into her hand where the knife was while saying, "Here, this is your fork. The other thing was a knife."

Kiara looked down and to the side, trying to hide the weird emotions she was feeling. Phoebe looked at Kiara as she felt extreme embarrassment coming from her, and looking at the girl Phoebe realized she didn't even know what to call her own feelings, or how to deal with them. Her heart reached out and she wished there was a way to ease her confusion without embarrassing her further.

The family ate peacefully for a while, making conversation among themselves, allowing Kiara to attempt to eat in peace. Kiara took a few bites before setting her fork on the plate and looking into her lap.

"What's wrong, Sweetie? Do you not like them? I can make something else." Piper said with concern at the girl.

Kiara looked away, pain evident in her eyes and clutched her stomach. Leo's eyes widened and with a wave of his hand he orbed his wife and Kiara into the bathroom. The rest of the family looked at him and he explained.

"We kinda made a stupid mistake there. Giving an extremely malnourished person, who's only used to bread and water, pancakes with maple syrup is pretty much guaranteed to make her vomit. We're going to have to be careful with what we give her for a while until her body gets used to it again."

The family continued eating, and a few moments later Piper returned to her seat and continued as well. "Before anyone asked, Kiara is lying down in my room, which actually leads me to the question, where is she going to stay? She slept on the couch last night because we didn't want to set her up somewhere without consulting the family."

"She can stay with me…in my bed," Chris volunteered, raising his hand in the air and trying to look innocent as he looked from one end of the table to the other.

Phoebe laughed loudly before clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Very funny, Mister. For that you get to do the dishes." Piper scolded her son.

Wyatt pointed to his brother and laughed, but stopped quickly when Piper cleared her throat loudly. "For that, you can help him."

"But mom…"

"No. Now, does anyone have any good suggestions?"

"She can stay downstairs with me," Pearl offered. "The basements big enough for like ten people."

"Thank you, Pearl." Piper replied. "That's what we had though of as well, but we didn't want to make you feel like we were forcing her in on you."

"Whatever, it'll be nice to have some company down there."

"I volunteer to move to the basement as well. It's getting kinda crowded in our room. Much more spacious in the basement." Chris offered again.

Piper sighed deeply, trying to suppress her laughter at her middle sons attempts.

"It's not like you're not already 'player of the year'," Wyatt told his brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris replied, indignantly.

"You bring a different girl into our room every week," Hayden backed his oldest brother.

"Really?" Piper raised her eyebrows at the conversation. Chris smiled confidently at his mother and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Mom. They just want me to get in more trouble."

"Somehow I believe you."

"What?" Wyatt asked incredulously.

"Come on, Bro. Time to clean dishes"

In the kitchen…

Chris was washing while Wyatt dried and put away.

"I can't believe how easily you twist out of every little thing. I tell her you bring girls to the room all the time, and all you have to do is give her a little look and she melts into your hand. You come home completely trashed and she rarely notices," Wyatt complained to his brother.

"I can't help that I'm good. It takes a lot of talent to do everything you can to get in trouble, and be able to smile your way out of it."

"Whatever, man. Just don't get anyone pregnant, and stay out of that crazy crack heroin shit."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. Just because I bring home girls all the time, doesn't mean I sleep with them. I do have some standards."

"I know. I do think you're barking up the wrong tree though, if you're going to try and get Kiara. I don't think she's your type."

"I know. I just think it's funny to watch all the adults try to be serious and not laugh when you know they think it's fucking hilarious."

Wyatt smiled at his brother as put the last plate away. "Off to train?"

"You grab the rest of them, I'll grab the music."

A/N: So there's chapter two. I hope you liked it. I tried to get all the family stuff explained in this one, but if you have any questions, or were confused, you should review and tell me so I can fix it (evil smile). Please review! I will update much more quickly if you do, whether it's a bad or good review)


	3. Training Day

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. To answer a few questions: Geokinesis is the power to control earth (as in the ground), Hydrokinesis is the power to manipulate water, and Pyrokinesis is the power to manipulate fire. Paige's power is actually telekinetic orbing, but I always call it orbikinesis because it's easier. As for Wyatt's energy balls, there are other witches that have had that power as well, such as Richard's family in season six. Regarding Chris and Kiara getting together, well, keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out)

Chapter 3: Training Day

After finishing the dishes, Chris had orbed to the room he shared with his brothers, grabbed his laptop, and then orbed to training room at Magick School. He had just finished setting up his laptop and starting their training play list when he heard the sound of orbs behind him. He smiled as he turned to see his brothers and cousins dressed and ready to fight.

When she materialized, Chris knelt down in front of his youngest cousin, Jordan, and grabbed her hand. "You want to work with me today?" The little girl nodded and smiled brightly.

Wyatt called for Excalibur as Hayden conjured a sword and handed it to his cousin, Pearl. Since Pearl had no active powers, one of the boys always spent their training time sparring with her. Wyatt worked on her swordsmanship, Chris helped her with her martial arts, and Hayden usually did a combination of the two with her, as he was still learning to master both himself.

After handing his cousin the sword, Hayden quickly floated into the air. Patience smiled evilly at her cousin as she pressed her fingertips together and pulled them apart slowly, causing streams of electricity to appear. She flicked her hands at Hayden and laughed as he almost didn't get out of the way in time.

"You're getting too good at this. We're going to have to find some inanimate object for your target practice before you fry me."

Chris and Jordan were sitting on the floor together, staring at a blank Checkers board. "Ok cuz, set it up," Chris instructed.

Jordan gestured with her hands in front of her as she telekinetically lifted the tiny pieces one by one and began placing them on the board. She had just finished with the black pieces and was about to do the red the same when Chris spoke again, "Do the red two at a time."

Jordan struggled to move two things with her mind at once. The pieces wavered in the air, floating unstably to their destination, but they all eventually got there. Once the board was set they began to play, using their telekinesis to do that as well. When it was Jordan's turn, Chris would use his other powers to launch random attacks at his cousins and to stop attacks from them.

Two hours later the kids collapsed in a circle on the floor for a break. Hayden conjured a cup for each of them, and Chris used his Hydrokinesis to fill the cups with water.

"Wow. Talk about personal gain," Paige called out from the door. No one had even seen her or Kiara come in.

"Look who's talking," Chris retorted, taking a drink from his cup.

"How's the training going?"

"Good," they all replied simultaneously.

"I played checkers with Chris and didn't once mess up the board or accidentally throw any pieces at him," Jordan told her mother proudly, and then added, "and later I'm going to work on my orbing."

"Very good sweetie," Paige gave the girl a hug. She then turned to the rest of them. "Would you guys mind letting Kiara work with you as well? We figured it would be good to get to know her powers and let her experience yours."

"Sure thing, Aunt Paige. We were going do some target practice for a while. What kinds of powers do you have?" Wyatt directed the last question to Kiara.

When she didn't respond, Paige sighed loudly and put her hands on her hips. "I told you Kiara, when some one asks a question it's rude not to answer."

"Don't worry about it. We'll find out during training. C'mon," Wyatt waved for the girl to follow him and the other kids as they walked to one side of the room.

Hayden closed his eyes in concentration, and then waved his hand, causing a conveyer belt of demon heads to appear on the opposite end of the room (A/N: Just think of the game at fairs where the target are moving along the track and you have to hit them with something.)

Wyatt orbed in a table from the weapons room that was covered with various athames and other assorted small weapons good for throwing. Wyatt opened his hand and formed an energy ball. He hurled it to the other end of the room where it hit one of the heads cleanly between its painted on eyes.

Chris flicked his wrist and a ball of fire appeared before him. He gestured away from him with the same hand, and the fireball went hurdling to the other side of the room. Chris put both of his hands together and then pulled them apart, spreading his fingers wide. As he did this, the fireball he had sent broke of into ten, right before decimating their intended targets. Chris smirked at his older brother.

"Show off," Wyatt told him snidely, but then yelped loudly he was suddenly drenched from above. Chris had caused a small waterfall to flow over his brother. Wyatt glared at the boy before closing his eyes and summoning wind to surround him, quickly drying him off.

Hayden rolled his eyes at his brothers as he picked up an athame from the table, and, after a moments concentration, sent it hurdling towards the targets that had reappeared right after Chris destroyed them. The athame missed its intended target, instead flying in between two heads and hitting the wall. Hayden cursed silently under his breath.

"Why do I suck so badly at this? I NEVER hit the stupid thing, not once," he yelled loudly.

"Relax man, just keep trying," Wyatt reassured his brother.

Something suddenly struck Chris and he turned to Kiara, who had been standing where Wyatt had left her, and seemed to be staring blankly at nothing. "Kiara."

The girl's head snapped up at the sound of her name as she looked directly at Chris.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of expert at this? Is there anything you can think of to help Hayden?"

Kiara nodded as she looked away for a moment, breathing deeply. She turned to face the youngest of the three brothers. "Part of the problem is that you're too discouraged from past failures, so you're not letting yourself try hard enough. Also, don't aim at just a head. Pick some central point and aim for that. Look at it until you see it clearly, until you can see it perfectly, and it is the only thing you see. Never let the target out of your thoughts until your weapon is lodged in it."

"Why aim in the middle?" Pearl asked.

"Thinking that you're aiming for the head makes your mind think that you have huge target, and that anywhere on the target is acceptable. You stand a better chance of directioning your weapon to the edges of the face, which gives you a better chance of missing. Aiming specifically for the center of any target gives you the area surrounding the target as a space of error that still gets the job done, instead of missing completely."

Hayden nodded at the girl and picked up another athame. He chose a target head and focused directly on its nose. After focusing for a moment he could feel what Kiara was talking about, as the nose of the demon became the only thing he could see. With hardly a thought, he pulled back his arm and launched the athame at the target. He smiled brightly when the athame punctured through the cardboard targets lips.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other in amazement before looking at Kiara, who was smiling as well. Suddenly she seemed to realize what she was doing though, and wiped the expression from her face.

"Your turn, Pearl," Hayden said as he stepped aside. Pearl picked an athame and easily launched it directly into the eye of one of the heads.

Patience stepped up after her cousin and began radiating electricity from her fingertips. She outstretched her right hand, sending five bolts of lightening to the other end of the room, but only three of them actually hit a target.

"Nice try, cuz," Chris said to her as he wrapped his arms around her she shoulders.

"Ok, Jordan, it's your turn. Now remember, you don't have to send it flying down there, it's okay to take it slow for now," Wyatt instructed his baby cousin.

Jordan lifted an athame with her telekinesis and sent it slowly down the room. As the athame got closer it did pick up some speed, and lodged cleanly into the forehead of one of the targets.

Jordan smiled brightly as she turned to Kiara. "It's your turn now! Do you have a power to use, or do you have to throw an athame?"

Kiara found a sense of comfort in the girl's innocent question, and feeling a moment of courage she knelt before the girl and replied, "I have lots of different powers. Which one would you like to see?"

"Like what powers?"

"I was born with the power to control the elements and the weather. I have a type of telekinesis similar to yours, only I can move things without having to be able to see them or be in the same room as them. I can do lots of other stuff, too."

"Why come you can do so much?"

"I don't know. It's just how I always remember being. The Elders gave me a few new powers to add to the ones I already had, I don't use them very often."

"I want to see you use them all at once!"

Chris interrupted his little cousin's excitement, "Jordan, that's not very polite. Besides, it's very hard to use more than one power at once, you know that. You shouldn't ask thing of others when you know it's not possible."

Kiara felt her anger flare up at Chris's comments, but she didn't know why. She tried to suppress the emotions, as was her training, but then remembered Paige's words. The woman had told her she could feel again, and that she didn't have to suppress natural emotions. So, instead of suppressing her anger, she let it flow.

"Excuse me," she spoke coldly to Chris as she stood from her position on the floor and moved to face the target. Chris stepped back and couldn't help but grin as he could feel the tension radiating off of Kiara.

Kiara opened her palms, summoning a ball of fire in one and water in the other. The liquid and flame begin to flow in circles around her, creating a shield of sorts, and soon the girl added a stream of earth, a gust of wind, and a bolt of electricity to path. She closed her eyes and focused as they moved faster and faster around her. When she opened her eyes the weapons went flying towards the target and destroyed the whole set up. Kiara turned and stared defiantly for a moment at Chris. She waved her hand, conjuring another target system, and then stepped aside so that they could resume practice.

"Nice shot!" Wyatt exclaimed, holding up an open hand for her to hit. The gesture was unfamiliar to Kiara though, and she looked at the man in confusion.

"Here, just hit my hand with yours. It's a way we say congratulations. Chris will demonstrate," Wyatt turned to his brother, who grinned evilly as he brought his hand down quickly, smacking his brother's hand as hard as he could.

Wyatt grabbed his hand and jumped in pain.

"Oh come on. I didn't hit you that hard," Chris rolled his eyes at his brother.

"How did you do that?" Wyatt asked, holding his hand.

"Do what?"

"My hand got really cold right before you hit it. It was like the cold was emanating from your hand."

"Are you feeling ok, Wy?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Dad!" Wyatt called out for their father.

Leo orbed in a few moments later. "What's wrong?"

"Is Chris supposed to be coming into any new powers?"

"Actually, yes. The Elders were just telling me about it. Cryokinesis…the ability to emit cold energy. Prue actually had this power in a past life, but she had to use a powder for it to work. I'm assuming since you already accessed it, that isn't the case for you."

"Sweet. I know what I'll be practicing the rest of the day." Chris formed a ball of water in front of him and began focusing on it, trying to make it freeze.

"I should warn you. It's a very hard power to control at first. Most witches that have it have to use a powder for it to work because they can't control it otherwise. Kiara, don't you have access to this power, too. Maybe you can help him out a little."

Kiara nodded at Leo and turned to face Chris, who still had a ball of water floating in front of him. She held up her hand and the ball of water quickly froze into a block of ice and fell to the ground.

"Also," Leo added before Chris and Kiara actually started their session. "Chris, maybe you can help Kiara with some of her powers as well. I was talking to Joel earlier and it seems that temporal stasis and molecular combustion are two powers the Elders bestowed upon her, but she hasn't fully learned to control them yet. You seem to have a pretty good handle on them, though. I expect her to be an expert by the time you're finished with her."

"No problem, Dad." Chris replied to his father, wrapping one arm around Kiara's shoulder and pulling her into his side, unknowingly sending chills up and down the girl's spine.

Leo orbed out of the room and the kids reformed into new groups and continued on with their magickal trainings. They worked until 7 that night, as they did every Saturday, trying to cover all of their various powers and skills. At seven they usually orbed back to the manor, showered, and made it to the table by eight where Piper would have dinner waiting.

However, by seven on this Saturday night, Chris was still struggling with his newly found power, and was determined not to leave until he had at least some bit of control over it, and was stubbornly refusing all protests from his brothers and cousins to leave.

"Chris, Mom is going to kill you. Then she's going to kill Wyatt for letting you stay. Now all that's good and fine, but then she's gonna kill me letting you both act stupid, and I'm not okay with that. It hurts to get blown up," As Hayden finished his sentence, Chris flicked his hands, causing his brother to disappear in a flurry of orbs.

He reappeared moments later with his hands on his hips and anger flashing in his eyes. "Fine then. Stay, but I better not hear any complaining when Mom grounds you for 'taking your magick too seriously and not allowing yourself to live a normal life'."

"Bye guys. See you later tonight," Chris rolled his eyes and turned away from his family to the cup of water sitting on the table now in front of him. Chris heard the sound of orbs leaving behind him, and when the sounds finally ended he growled in frustration and hit the table with his fists.

"Anger isn't going to help make the water freeze," Kiara's voice came from behind Chris, causing him to jump slightly before he whipped around to face her.

"Since when do you speak without being told to do so? And what are you doing here anyways?" he asked her snidely before turning back to the cup of water. Before she had a chance to answer though, he sighed deeply and turned back around, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little angry right now. Why are you still here?" he asked her much more lightly this time.

"Leo said he wanted me to have mastered temporal stasis and molecular combustion before I came back."

"So," Chris looked at Kiara oddly, not getting why it mattered.

"So years of experience has taught me that if I don't do what I'm told, I get punished."

"Dad was just kidding. No one learns to master their powers in a day. It took Mom weeks to figure out how to control her molecular combustion, and to separate it from her temporal stasis. He's not going to care if you can do it or not. You can go back to the manor if you want. I promise no punishments will be waiting for you there."

"I don't really have a way to get there, unless you take me. I'd rather stay anyways. Maybe I can still help."

"You're getting awfully brave you know. All sorts of talking and thinking for yourself."

"I'm a quick study. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to be free from them. You learn quickly though, not to disobey. That freaking whip changes your mind about rebellion real fast."

"They used a whip on you?"

"All the time. Whips, low voltage lightening bolts, fire, anything to make me not misbehave again."

"Obviously it didn't work very well. You're breaking all their rules now."

"You have no idea how many rules: Don't speak; Don't think; Don't do anything without being told to; Never EVER must you talk to men who are not directly responsible for your training for they will lead you to the path of evil..."

"What!" Chris interrupted her list of rules.

"Yeah. Get eight years of that bullshit shoved down your throat and see how you turn out." Kiara picked up the cup and held it in front of Chris. "Freeze it now."

"But I…"

"Don't think about it. Just freeze it." Kiara looked directly into Chris's eyes, holding his gaze as he stretched out his hand over the cup and easily froze the water.

"It's just like I told you earlier, freezing things is easiest when you are indifferent to it." After saying that Kiara dropped the cup and stepped into Chris, quickly closing the distance between them and drawing his lips to hers. Chris was drawn into the kiss at first, but after a while realized what was happening and pulled away.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

Kiara only grinned evilly and focused on Chris's chest. She held out her hand and the shirt that Chris had been wearing appeared in it. As soon as it appeared she dropped it on the floor and quickly stepped back into Chris, running her hands up his now bare chest, and around his neck in attempt to bring his face back to hers again.

Not being able to think of anything else, Chris orbed them into the manor's kitchen, hoping his mom and aunts were there.

A few seconds after they had rematerialized, Chris heard his mother speak, "Christopher Perry, what do you think you're doing?"

Chris struggled again to pull away from Kiara's mouth, and once freed took several steps away. Before he could answer his mom though, Paige spoke, "Guess that spell didn't work so well huh?"


	4. Let's Talk about Sex

A/N: Another update! Go Me! Anyways, this picks up right where chapter three left off, so those of you who were confused, here is your salvation. I have some ideas for upcoming chapters, but I've found that I'm rapidly getting writer's block, so if you have any awesome ideas, PLEASE share! Let me know where you want this story to go…I'm happy to try and accommodate. Hell…tell me what you think of it so far. Good or bad, I don't care…just review PLEASE. Oh yea, most importantly…enjoy.

Chapter 4: Let's Talk about Sex

"What spell?" Chris demanded as he moved to the other side of the table as Kiara.

"We might have cast a little spell to help free some of Kiara's inhibitions, you know, to help her adjust," Phoebe smiled meekly at her nephew.

"I thought she was being awfully chatty for a while."

"So I'm guessing it worked?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, she was being good for a while, until she started trying to…yeah use your imagination."

"I take it that's how your shirt got…removed," Piper asked, smirking at her son and then glancing over to Kiara, who was watching Chris intently, licking her lips. "Well, it was worth a shot," Piper said before saying a reversal spell.

_Guiding Spirits, hear our plea._

_Annul this magick, let it be._

Kiara glowed brightly for a moment before fading back to her normal color. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened, and her body froze in fear. Every natural instinct she had told her to run, but years of training wouldn't allow her to leave without permission, so she looked at the floor.

"Why don't you go and take a cold shower," Piper suggested to her son, knowing that the girl coming on to him had to have done something Chris. She smiled as he blushed and orbed out.

Kiara looked slightly relieved when he left, but refused to move her eyes from their position of shame.

"Come sit down," Piper told the girl gently, pulling out a chair.

Kiara sat down in the chair Piper had pulled out, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all sat around her.

"We're really sorry," Piper began.

"Yeah," Paige picked up. "We thought maybe it would help. It was only supposed to give you a little nudge to help you be able to talk more and express your feelings better."

"Apparently the 'loosening the tongue' bit got taken a bit too seriously by the powers that be." Phoebe added.

When Kiara didn't say anything, Piper spoke again, "You shouldn't be ashamed of anything that happened, or anything that you felt. It was all perfectly natural to feel and to want, and you probably would have been fine if we hadn't released your inhibitions. And don't worry about Chris either. He's an 18 year old male…I promise you he did not mind, and since he's my son I promise he won't bring it up again…unless you want it brought up." Piper smirked at the end of her tiny speech. For some reason the thought of Chris and Kiara getting together seemed so right to her.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked when the girl still said nothing. "Did something happen that we don't know about?"

Phoebe focused on the girl, using her empathy to probe gently into her mind. Kiara jerked her head in Phoebe's direction, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe told her. "I was trying to help you sort out your feelings. I thought maybe you didn't understand them."

"Next time please ask," Kiara said quietly, cringing involuntarily, expecting punishment. She knew the sisters told her it was okay, but she couldn't help it.

"What did you feel? What are you feeling now?" Phoebe asked her.

"I'm not sure. I really don't even understand what I was happening; something in me just told me to do it, so I did. And when he responded…with similar actions, I figured I was doing something right, so I just kept going. It just felt so good, especially when he wrapped his arms around me."

"Did you enjoy it?" Paige asked her.

"Paige!" Phoebe and Piper yelled together.

"Yes, I think so," Kiara replied to Paige before she could respond to her sisters. Paige fancied them with an evil look before smiling triumphantly.

Piper decided that if Paige could be blunt, so could she. "Did they ever give you the sex talk, or expose you to the idea of hormones or pleasure of any sort?"

Kiara looked at Piper with blatant confusion evident on her face. "What's sex? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Ok. Paige, will you go finish dinner, please. Just mash the potatoes and set everything out. Phoebe, would you like to handle this explanation? You are the advice columnist. I'm going to go have a talk with the potentially control-challenged males that live in this household, just in case." Piper passed out the orders and clapped her hands to signify she was finished.

"Orb me up, Wyatt!" Piper called to her oldest, and smiled as she was engulfed in orbs. She had injured her knee in a battle a few weeks ago, and since then she often had trouble with stairs, as her knee was still in recovery. She loved having boys that could transport her without even having to be in the same room.

She reappeared in front of Chris and looked around confused. "I said Wyatt, not that it matters."

"Wyatt's in the shower. Didn't think you wanted to be orbed into that."

"I appreciate it, now sit."

"Mom, I swear it wasn't my fault."

"I didn't even say anything yet."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you're gonna blame me for something, so I figured I'd get a head start."

Piper rolled her eyes and called for her other two boys, only wanting to have this conversation once. Hayden orbed in from the attic, and a few minutes later Wyatt stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of jeans, water still dripping his chest.

"You could have dried off. It wasn't an emergency."

"You called, I answered. I've learned in my 20 years not to ignore you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Piper came downstairs to see Kiara and Phoebe sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked closer to see that they were watching Sex and the City, and Piper had to wonder if that was the best show to help "educate" Kiara.

Piper grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen and joined the two in the living room.

"How's it going, Ladies?" she asked, sitting in the armchair.

"Good!" Phoebe answered, rather brightly for it being so early. "I've decided to take the day off tomorrow, and to let Pearl have the day off, too. I asked Kiara a whole lotta questions earlier, and…well, she's got a lot of life's lessons to learn, and the sooner the better."

"Why are you eager to make her learn them so quickly?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Because the sooner she learns the sooner I can hook her up with Chris."

"Phoebe!"

Kiara rolled her eyes and looked at Piper. "I've been listening to this all morning,' she said sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm in your voice?" Piper asked, impressed. Before Kiara could answer, she continued, "and why, Phoebe? Just why?"

"I can feel the desire dripping off of both of them." Phoebe said overdramatically. She jerked her head at Kiara, "This one has no idea what she's feeling, and Chris…well, he's 18 and hasn't been laid in months."

"What!"

"I overheard a conversation between him and Wyatt the other day. You should have seen their faces when they found out I overheard them. It was priceless."

"What else did they say?'

"Piper…I can't do that to them."

Piper grumbled and moved back to the kitchen. She knew that all her boys were 'active', but that didn't mean she liked to think about it. She just continued to hope they were being safe. She knew that wishing for their abstinence, even for her youngest, wasn't an option any more.

She was about to pour herself another cup of coffee when an energy ball hit her shoulder, causing the coffee pot to go crashing to the floor. Piper whipped around ready to freeze or blow-up the attacker, when a potion hit her, causing her to fall to the ground.

The demon walked over to Piper, grabbed her arm, and shimmered into the conservatory. He arrived right at the same time as several other demons. One of the demons had Piage's limp body, and another six had shimmered in with Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe was the last to arrive via demon transport, and their captors leaned the Halliwell's against the wall in a line.

The potion they were hit with rendered them completely motionless, yet still aware of their surroundings. They could see what was happening, but couldn't do anything about it; not even yell.

Another group of demon's shimmered in with Patience, Pearl, and Jordan. The girl's hadn't been hit with potions and were struggling greatly. Hayden was Up There with Leo in isolation for the day and thus wasn't present. Unfortunately neither the witchlighter nor Elder could hear the girls cry for help.

A demon stepped forward and threw potions at the children, stripping them of their powers. "Don't let them speak," he commanded to the others before facing the adult Halliwell's. "This is going to be fun," he sneered at them.

The demon flicked his wrist, causing the children to fall to their knees. He addressed the adults again, specifically Chris and Wyatt, "You recently killed many of my brothers in a raid you made on the Underworld a few weeks ago. Consider this your punishment. I'm going to kill your precious cousins slowly, making you watch. Then I'm going to torture your aunts, perhaps skinning them and enjoying a good meal right on your very table. Then on to your mother, you'll have to wait and see what I have in store for her. Of course, I'm sure first my minions will want to play…" the demon trailed off, smiling cruelly at the boys.

The demon's smile faded quickly when he felt himself thrown across the room, roughly hitting the wall next to the window. He jumped quickly to his feet and turned to face his attacker, laughing when he spotted an overly thin and entirely weak looking girl glaring at him from the doorway. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked her snidely.

Kiara didn't respond, just continued to glare. The demon began to come unnerved. He felt the girl wasn't looking at him, but rather past him.

"M….my…my Lord…" one of the minions stuttered trying to get his masters attention, pointing out the window. The demon turned and looked out the window and up at the quickly blackening sky. 'That's not right' he thought to himself. 'There weren't any clouds there earlier.' He turned back around to find the defiant girl standing directly in front of him.

Kiara stretched her hand out to the window and a bolt of lightening broke through the window and into her hand. Out stretching her other hand, she sent the lightening through her body and into the demon in front of her. The lightening quickly snaked from master to minion, until all of the demons in the rooms were being electrocuted by the stream. A few moments later and they simultaneously turned to ash, and Kiara lowered her hands.

Looking back out the window, Kiara willed the clouds away before turning to the family. She spoke a spell softly:

_Let the effects of the potions no longer last,_

_As an effect of this undoing spell I have cast._

Paige and Phoebe rushed to their feet as soon as they could and ran to their girls. Piper just leaned into her closest son, Wyatt, and breathed in relief. After a few minutes of the sister's fussing and the family just generally rejoicing they had survived again (just because they hadn't lost yet didn't mean they couldn't), they finally remembered an important detail. All three sisters smothered Kiara, who had been standing silently looking at the family, at once, blessing her and thanking her greatly.

Kiara just smiled back and shrugged, silently glad that she had gotten a bit of normalcy back. Expressing emotions and opinions, talking out of line, doing what she wanted…it's not that she didn't like the concept; she just wasn't trained for it. Killing demons on the other hand…now that she was trained for.

A/N: I know...my spell writting sucks. Deal with it.


	5. Untitled Writer's Block

A/N: Not one of my best, but I've got serious writer's block. If you have any ideas please let me know. I have a few, but they're just not coming together. As usual, read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 5: Untitled (Writer's Block)

1 month later…

"Ok, Kiara, remember: you're a foreign exchange student from Brazil. If anyone asks, your father was American, which is why you look kind of American, but you never knew him. Hell, for all we know this could be true. You do look kind of American, but there's a hint of something exotic in there, I really wish I knew what it was. Anyways, you come from a really small village that had no running water or electricity. That should explain why you're so unfamiliar with pretty much all technology. Umm.." Paige was reading over a list the family had made that covered Kiara's made-up back-story.

After a week of Kiara living the manor, the family could already tell that they were never going to send her away, and decided they needed to make her existence in America more permanent. Piper used their contacts with Homeland Security to secure Kiara a Student Visa, claiming Brazil as her native country. They also petitioned for her citizenship, claiming she was seeking refuge from torture, among other reasons. It didn't have to actually sound good; they just had to fill out the form. It was pretty much guaranteed to go through.

Since they claimed that Kiara was there on a student visa, they enrolled her into San Francisco High with Chris and Hayden. Paige was going over the list with Kiara again, preparing her for any and all questions she might receive on her first day of classes.

"Paige, I think I'll be fine. Chris, Wyatt, Hayden, and Pearl have spent the last week prepping and poking and primping and I think I might hurt the next person that tells me to be more outspoken or that even touches me."

At this Chris orbed in next to Kiara, arm materializing around her shoulder. "Ready for your big day?"

Kiara glared at Chris before quickly twisting out of his arm and flipping him onto the floor. "Yes, I feel better now," she smiled as she walked over to where her bag was lying on the floor.

"Damn I'm a good teacher," Chris exclaimed as he pulled himself off the floor. He walked over to the door and pulled it open as he turned to face the stairs. "Anyone riding with me better get their butt in the car NOW!"

Jordan and Patience orbed in front of Chris together and smiled up at him, backpacks and lunchboxes in hand. "We're ready, Chris," Jordan beamed up at her older cousin.

Chris bent down and finished pulling her sweatshirt down in the back and then instructed, "Ok kiddos, get in the car. Pearl! Car. Now. Kiara, let's go," Chris gestured out the door and Kiara gave him a look as she walked past him out the door.

"You're getting really good at that ya know."

"I try."

"Pearl!"

"I'm already in the car, idiot!" Pearl yelled from where she had just shimmered in to Chris's Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Well you could have said something," Chris yelled back as he shut the front door and made his way to the driver's seat.

He dropped off Patience and Jordan at the elementary school, Pearl at the middle school, and then made his way to the senior parking lot of the high school right as the first bell rang. Chris dropped Kiara off at her first class before making his way to his own.

At the end of the day, Chris met Kiara back at his locker before making their way to Chris's car.

"So, how was your first day of school?" he asked in mock excitement.

"Fine. I didn't really talk to anyone. The classes were all easy. I've already had training in most of this stuff. I might need your help with computers though. I already have some Internet thingy, I think it was. Something that has to do with computers, which basically means I have no idea. I did get invited to a party on Friday night."

"Really, by who?"

"Doug something or another with an H."

"Holberoc. Do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Are you going?"

"Of course. Doug's a good friend of mine. Did anyone give you any trouble? Hard questions or anything? You didn't hurt anyone, right? No magick exposure."

"Nope. Like I said, I didn't talk much."

"Do you ever?"

"With you and Wyatt."

"That's because we make you."

"Anyways, do we need to get your cousins?"

"Nope. Patience and Jordan get out earlier and Hayden picks up Pearl."

"Home we go, then?"

"Yes ma'am. I should tell you, if you want to go to Doug's with me on Friday, you should ask mom now. She likes a little warning before plans are made, and it's already Wednesday. Actually, never mind. I'll just ask her for the both of us."

Back at the Manor…

"Mom, please! I'm begging you. It'll be the perfect opportunity for her to put to use all that wonderfully knowledge that we've crammed into her the past few weeks," Chris pleaded with his mother, widening his eyes in feigned innocence. "Plus, it'll help her get accepted into high school society much faster, and help stop the gossip. Trust me…this girl is the talk of the school right now, and it'll only get worse if she hides."

"You sound like some popular preppy 16 year old girl," Piper informed her son with a look of amusement on her face.

"Probably because he spends most of his time with them hanging all over him," Kiara added quietly to the conversation.

"You're just jealous because they get in the way of you hanging all over me," Chris responded, flipping his hair back dramatically. "Don't worry though. Someday you'll find guy who likes losers like you…you should try Wyatt. God knows he can never get laid."

Kiara held up her middle finger at Chris and rolled her eyes.

"Christopher Perry!" Piper exclaimed. "Why would you teach her something like that?"

"Why do you automatically assume I taught her? She doesn't spend all her time with me ya know."

Piper just gave Chris a classic "yeah right" look and continued staring expectantly.

"For you information, she saw a guy in a movie do it and wanted to know what it meant. It's not like I was like 'Here Kiara, let me show you how to piss people off!' Anyways, stop changing the subject. Can she go with me to Matt's party or not?"

Before Piper could answer, Kiara jumped in. "What's so offensive about a finger anyways?" she asked curiously. "There's nothing wrong with holding up any of the other fingers, just that one, and only if it's by itself or with the thumb. I don't get how one can be offended by that. It's like getting offended by someone sticking their tongue out at you…grow up."

"You have been spending WAY too much time with Christopher here."

"Why do you keep blaming me?" Chris asked loudly.

"Because it's usually your fault."

"Can we go or not?" Chris asked exasperatedly.

"Fine, but your curfew is one instead of two, and if she's there, you better be there, too, mister. No running off and leaving her to go get stoned or have sex or something."

"Mom, eww. Old people should not say words like sex…it's just gross."

"If you're old enough to have it, you're old enough to hear your mom talk about it."

"Why does everyone assume I'm such a player and that I sleep with anyone I can?"

"Well, I've already met your 22 old self, and I specifically remember when the cleaners erased your older brother, leaving you with nothing to do, the first thing you did was get laid by your first charge other than us."

"Ok, that doesn't count. I'm not my 22-year-old self yet, so you can't hold my future…past…I hate time travel. In any case, it doesn't count."

"Fine, not counting that, you are an extremely attractive and confident 18 year old boy living in an oversexed society. Plus, I know everything you do, when are you going to learn that?"

"Anyways, I'm going to go find Wyatt. Is he at the club?"

"What do you want him for?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"To see him. He was still in bed when I left this morning. I just wanna talk to him."

"You two are so weird with each other. I don't think you've ever gone a single day without seeing each other at least once."

"Whatever, is he there?" Chris asked impatiently.

"He better be. He's supposed to be restocking and setting up for tonight."

"Ok. See you for dinner."

At the club…

Chris orbed onto the stool next to where his older brother was kneeling on the floor.

"What's up little brother?" Wyatt asked as he stood to face Chris.

"Not much, just bored. I've had this insatiable urge to vanquish something all day, and I think it's so insatiable because you want to vanquish something, too."

"Wow, your empathy is really picking up."

"I know, and it's getting even worse with you. We've always been connected, but the fact I'm reading specifically your emotions up while I'm in school is kind of weird. I mean, if my power was just expanding, I'd pick up everybody's emotions, but I only get other people emotions when I'm near them, or maybe if I try."

"Ask Dad about it."

"I will…after we go kill something evil.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his little brother before orbing into the Underworld, knowing Chris would follow.

"Mom will kill us if she ever finds out about our random vanquishing sprees, you know that right?" Wyatt asked as they moved silently along the path.

"You don't have to come with me. Go home if you're scared. I'm sure Mom would love it if you set the table."

"Asshole."

"I know. Look, there's a group of five demons over there. They look like maybe scabber demons. Use their own acid to vanquish them," Chris told his brother after pulling him behind a rock wall.

"You need to stop reading the book so much."

"You take the two on the right, I'll take the two on the left, and whoever gets there first gets the fifth."

"Twenty bucks says I win."

"You win, I'll give you twenty bucks. I win, you get me a 24 pack of Busch on Friday."

"Deal," Wyatt smiled as he lit up an energy ball and stepped out from their hiding place. Chris rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure he'd told his brother that the demons could only be vanquished with their own acid, but Wyatt did have a tendency not to listen.

Chris stepped out from the wall a second after his brother and advanced with him towards the demons. Wyatt launched his energy ball at one of the demons, and his eyes widened when the ball hit its mark perfectly and the demon simply turned and looked at him.

"Shit," Wyatt whispered quietly.

"I told you, you moron," Chris smirked as he froze the oncoming acid. Gesturing with his hands he easily diverted the acid back towards the two demons on the left, and then at the one in the middle. The demons on the right looked at their companions in shock before Wyatt quickly followed suit and TK'd the remaining streams at them.

"Too easy," Chris said nonchalantly as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder and orbed them back to the club. "Get back to work, bum," Chris told him when they rematerialized in the club, before orbing out again.


	6. Party Time Baby

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. After typing up a couple of Chemistry and Genetics Lab reports it's hard to find the energy to write. Bear with me though. We will make it through this story. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you're the ones that encourage me to keep writing even though I really want to throw my computer out the window. Enjoy and keep reviewing!

Chapter 6: Party Time Baby

"You ready?" Chris asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kiara replied as she stood from her bed and slipped on her flip-flops.

"You know it's going to be really crowded there and people are going to be constantly touching you, right?"

"You're starting to sound like Piper."

"Whoa. Not cool. Besides, I know hoe much of a touch-a-phobe you are and I'm just trying to be helpful. I think I liked you better when you didn't talk."

"I think I liked me better, too," Kiara mumbled to herself as she picked up her ID and keys to the manor. She didn't speak as quietly as she thought though as she tuned to see Chris staring at her expectantly.

Chris softened his expression to a friendlier one as he walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Mr. Impatient. I thought you wanted to go," Kiara tried to change the subject.

"The party's not going anywhere. Now sit your ass down and tell me what you meant."

"Chris…"

"You've been acting funny all week and I want to know why, now tell me."

"Chris, I'm fine. Please don't."

_I call upon the Halliwell line_

_To bring forth the feelings that this girl hides._

_I wish to know what's in her mind,_

_Bring her thoughts forth so peace I may find._

Chris quickly winged a spell to find out the truth. He looked at Kiara and his heart almost broke. She was looking at him with a mixture of hurt and disbelief.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he asked again, willing himself to continue. He'd wanted to do something like this for a while, and decided that since he cast the spell he might as well see it through.

"I don't know what I meant. I'm still so new at this whole human interaction thing, and it's hard. Even this. I'm still waiting for an Elder to appear and punish me for breaking so many rules and behaving so poorly," Kiara spoke quietly, as though trying to keep someone from hearing her.

"And I'm trying to learn, but everyone is telling me different things and expects different things from me and I always feel like I'm failing someone, and you've all been so nice to me and I don't want to disappoint any of you. So I do what I see you doing and what I think you want from me, but none of it feels right. Sometimes I feel like I just shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean 'here'?"

"I mean here trying to be normal. I was created for a purpose: to fight. To completely and efficiently annihilate whatever I'm told to. I have no purpose beyond that, and sometimes I feel like if I'm not fulfilling that purpose I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't even be alive."

"Kiara!" Chris jumped off the bed, shocked at what the girl was saying. He walked around the room, speechless as he tried to cope with the sheer desperation that he heard in the girl's voice. He was glad now that he cast the spell. She never would have been so honest with him otherwise. She had become fairly comfortable around the family, especially him and Wyatt, but he had never seen such raw emotion from her. He could feel the anguish radiating off of her.

Chris softened his tone and looked at the girl who was sitting at her desk, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"So you don't like being here? It makes you uncomfortable?"

"It's not that. It's just…I try to emulate you, all of your family; it's the only way I know how to be. But I feel like coming from me it sounds fake and bitchy. I…I really don't know. I just want to be nice to people and have people be nice back. I don't understand why it has to be so much more difficult then that."

Chris went and kneeled in front of Kiara and looked into her eyes. "You can be however you want to be. Don't act like anyone but yourself. I'm sorry if Wyatt and I have put a little too much pressure on you to learn to be 'normal'. Don't worry about it s much. And I never ever want you to think that you shouldn't be here. You were not created for destruction. You didn't even start training until you were 8 according to Joel. That means you had a whole other life before you even started that life."

"Yeah, but I can't remember any of it."

"Well, maybe we'll have to look into that soon. I'm an expert at time travel, or haven't you heard?" Chris half-smiled at Kiara, eyes shining with amusement.

Kiara laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "You mean it."

"Definitely. Now, let's go watch a movie or something."

"What about the party?"

"I just figured you wouldn't want to go."

"No, let's go, after you take this spell off of me," Kiara demanded, trying to be angry.

_Anull this magick, let it be,_

_And as I will it, so mote it be._

"Ok, now let's go," Kiara said, dragging Chris towards the stairs.

"Walking takes too long," Chris whined, engulfing them both in orbs. The materialized in Chris's car and he grinned at Kiara as he released her hand and started the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Kiara had been at Matt's house for almost two hours and it was going rather well. Chris had practically refused to let Kiara leave his side, but after a couple of hours and a few beers, he finally relented to a group of girls he was friends with and let them pull Kiara away.

"So, what's up with you and Chris," one of the girls, Mandy, asked Kiara once they were out of Chris's hearing range.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked her back.

"Are you dating, serious relationship, friends with benefits? I swear, that is the one boy that I would just shamelessly screw, no attachments or future relationship needed," The group laughed at Mandy's dramatics and looked to Kiara for an answer to the question that had been in all their minds at one point or another.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," was Kiara's simple answer.

"Didn't you date in Brazil?" Amber asked curiously.

"I wasn't allowed to talk to boys."

"What! Oh wow….I think I'm actually speechless," Mandy looked at Kiara with utter disbelief.

"That's a first," Corrie said dryly.

"Anyways," Mandy continued, choosing to ignore Corrie's comment. "Has he kissed you yet?"

"No, why would he?"

"He has been with you constantly since you've got here. He started talking about you long before you even started classes here," Mandy informed her.

"He's just being nice and trying to help me get accustomed to your society." Kiara was quickly getting uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed.

"Oh please, if he could he would be all over you," Corrie told her bluntly.

"You're pretty much the luckiest girl in the school," Mandy informed her.

"If you like him so much why don't you go out with him?" Kiara tried to turn the tables and get the attention off of her.

"We've known Chris since kindergarten. As hot as he is, it would be kind of weird. Besides, I like the mystery that surrounds him. It makes him so much more attractive. If I actually got to know him more intimately, the mystery would dissipate and it wouldn't be as exciting." Mandy explained.

"I've got to use the restroom," Kiara said as she walked away quickly. She liked the girls, they were all really nice to her, but that wasn't a conversation she wanted to be in.

Kiara wondered away from the group, lost in thought, and headed for the glass sliding doors that headed into Matt's backyard. It was cool out, and none of the partygoers had felt the need to go outside.

Kiara walked around the yard, thinking about what Mandy and the other girls had said. She kind of understood what they were saying, it sounded a lot like what Phoebe had told her, but she just didn't know how it felt, or how it was supposed to feel. Kiara had easily come to the decision before Phoebe had even finished speaking over a month ago that love was never made for her. The thought of having that with Chris was even more of a ridiculous concept to her. It's a shame that Kiara didn't know the meaning of the words 'low self-esteem', because the situation would have made a little more sense to her then.

'They're just hormonal teen-age girls who only live for the next gossip point,' Kiara recited Piper's word in her mind.

A voice on her head responded to her thinking and she was saddened to realize it was her own, "You wish he'd notice you like that though. That day you kissed him while under a spell is still burned into your mind.'

'Great, now I'm talking to myself,' she thought back.

'It's a shame you're too stubborn to admit it's true, even to yourself,' the voice replied again.

Kiara came crashing back down to reality when she realized that she was no longer alone. She hadn't even realized that one of the boys from the party had come outside and followed her to the far corner of the yard. He was standing very close to her now. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and she froze in confusion.

Everything she had ever been trained in told her you did not hurt mortals, EVER. But what about when they were hurting you? The instructions she had received from the Halliwells the past month were raging war with the training she'd received the past eight years, and her body froze in turmoil.

She gasped and tensed more, if that was even possible, when he slowly ran his hands down her arms. She was suddenly hit with a scene from a past she didn't remember.

**Flashback**

_The small girl shuddered when the man that was standing behind her brushed his hands over her shoulders._

"_Many of your people will die if you fight. The demons I have working for me may never win, but they will do a great deal of damage," he leaned down and whispered in the young girl's ear. The little girl, who appeared to be about 8 stood still and gritted her teeth._

_The cave they were in was dark; it's only light from two torches near the entrance. An 8-year-old Kiara glared at the golden glow that was being cast on the back wall from a reflection of the man's robes and willed herself not to move. _

_She wanted to turn and send this man to a flaming death, and knew that she could easily, despite his being an Elder. Unfortunately the man had her in a checkmate. He had gone behind the Elder's backs and assembled an army of demons. The man was crazed for power, a fallen angel if you will, but none of the other Elders were aware. _

_If Kiara killed the man she would have to face their wrath, but if she didn't, she'd have to face his evil plotting._

"_What is your decision?" the man asked her quietly._

"_I will do as you ask," young Kiara replied to the man._

**End Flashback**

Kiara gasped again when she came from her vision and felt the boy that had followed her into Matt's yard trying to remove her shirt. Kiara meekly tried to pull herself from the boy's grasp without hurting him. She couldn't focus though as the trauma she had just relived from the past collided with the one happening to her now.

She struggled some more and the man swung her around, slapping her hard in the face. He quickly moved in next to her again and began forcing himself on her, sloppily trying to remove her clothing.

Right as she was about to give up hope she heard yelling and felt the boy push her to the ground as he was pulled away from her. Kiara collapsed to the ground and looked up to see what was happening.

Chris had thrown the boy to the grass and was now straddling him, punching him the face over and over again while yelling words that Kiara didn't have the focus to make out.

Having heard the yelling, a couple other people from the party came running out. Kiara recognized one of them as Doug, the boy that had invited her to the party. Doug grabbed Chris and pulled him off of the boy, trying to hold him back. Several other boys joined Doug in trying to hold onto Chris, but years of fighting had taught Chris well and in his fury he managed to easily break free and moved again towards the boy still lying on the ground.

Kiara quickly moved and stood in his path, resting her hand on his chest. Chris stopped and stared down at her, not trying to move around her or pull her from his path.

"I want to go home now, please," she told him simply, and he nodded in response.

"Go to the car, I'll be there in a minute," he told her.

As Kiara headed towards Chris's car, Chris turned to face Doug and spoke. "That asshole was going to rape her. I don't care if he's drunk or not, do me a favor and make sure he understands not to EVER do that to anyone again. I'm going to take her home now." Chris didn't wait for a response and he turned to go to his car. He knew that Doug would easily take care of it for him.

Chris got into the car and turned to face Kiara. "Are you ok?" he asked gently, stroking her hair lightly.

"Fine, can we go home please?"

Chris nodded and quickly chanted a spell he had come up with long ago to help him avoid being late for curfew and to use when he'd been drinking so that he didn't have to drive. He knew it was personal gain, but until the consequences finally happened, he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Of course, that's how Chris's spells had always been. He'd never once had a spell he cast backfire or have some sort of personal gain consequence.

_Home is where we wish to go_

_Take us there in a way that no one will know._

As Chris finished speaking, the car quickly disappeared and then reappeared in the Halliwell driveway. Chris grabbed Kiara's hand and orbed them onto his bed.

"Why didn't stop him?" Chris asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not allowed to hurt mortals," she said quietly.

"Well, now you are," Chris replied. He grabbed her chin and turned her so that she was looking at him. "If someone is trying to hurt you, you have the right to stop them. Don't necessarily kill them, but don't let them hurt you, okay."

Kiara nodded and tried to turn away, but Chris wouldn't let her. "There's something else," he said simply, implying she was keeping something from him.

When he was touching me, I had a flashback…I think it was from before I was found 'Up There'." Kiara explained what she had seen in her vision.

"See, I told you you had a life before becoming good magick's number one assassin," he said lightly, playing on a joke him and Wyatt had been pushing around the past week.

He continued, "Let's get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll see if we can't find out some more, okay?"

"Sounds good," she replied.

Chris waved his hand and Kiara disappeared in a flurry of orbs, reappearing under the covers of her bed downstairs. She concentrated and the clothes she'd worn to the party changed into her pj's and she closed her eyes to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime in the night

Chris woke up as he heard his name being called from the basement. He orbed down quickly, not even bothering to put on a shirt or pants over his boxers. He materialized in the basement and looked over to Kiara's bed.

Kiara was obviously caught in a nightmare. She was thrashing around the bed wildly, making noises as if she was in a fight. She continued to mumble in her sleep, seemingly talking to someone in her dream, but Chris couldn't pick up what she was saying. Kiara suddenly started yelling Chris's name and he quickly ran to her bed and tried to wake her up.

Kiara woke up as soon as Chris touched her and he instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Relax," he spoke soothingly. "It was just a nightmare, you're fine now."

"It wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory from my time with the Elders. I've had it before, only this time you were there, too."

"Just relax, ok. It's over now. Try to go back to sleep," he instructed gently.

"I can't," she replied. "Once I have this nightmare, it will keep coming back every time I try and sleep for at least all of the night, if not over the next couple of days. It always does. I'll just go outside or something and try not to wake anyone up."

"How about you come and sleep with me, and if the nightmare still comes back, then you can try and stay awake, ok?"

Kiara nodded, already having learned it was easier not to argue with Chris. He orbed them into the room he shared with Wyatt and Hayden and led her over to his bed. They laid down together and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her, gently stroking her hair as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Morning After

Chapter Seven: The Morning After

"Kiara! Kiara! Hurry Kiara! We need you! You have to hurry!" a small boy was crying, standing over the bodies of his parents, both with arrows protruding from their stomachs.

"That's it boy. Cry for your protector. Bring her here unawares," the shooter said quietly to himself as he sat crouched in a tree, an arrow ready to fire.

"Danyi! I'm coming Danyi! Hold on!" the voice of a young girl rang out from the woods.

"Finally," the man crouched in the tree said. "Guess I don't need the boy anymore," he added, releasing the arrow and then quickly drawing another.

The arrow flew directly at the boy's chest, but right before it struck the child it was snatched out of the air by a falcon diving from above.

"Fucking bird!" the man snarled, looking back down in time to see a child come running from the surrounding trees.

"Danyi, what happened?" she asked as she quickly kneeled beside him. Kiara stared intently at the arrows, knowing immediately who had fired them. Before Danyi could reply an arrow struck Kiara in the chest. She fell onto her back and grasped at her chest, trying to breathe.

"Kiara…get up," she heard the boy's voice say. He kept repeating it, but as he repeated it the voice changed from a small boy's to a man's.

"Come on Kiara, wake up. It's just another dream," Kiara woke up at the sound of Chris's voice and sat up quickly. She looked around to see Hayden, Wyatt, Piper, Leo, and of course Chris all looking at her anxiously.

"I'm okay," she said softly, looking down at her hands.

"Is that why you've been screaming? Who's Danyi?" Piper asked her.

'I don't know. I was dreaming. In the dream I was just a little girl, and there was a boy screaming for me to help him, his parents had been shot in the chest. But before I could help them I got shot too."

"Shot as in with a gun?"

"No, an arrow. I recognized the style of the arrows too, although I can't place it now."

"You should get some more sleep. You look like hell," Wyatt told her dryly.

_Take this angel,_

_Let her rest,_

_No more nightmares,_

_This sleep will be her best._

Wyatt chanted quietly, slowly waving his hand in front of Kiara's face. Before she could protest she fell back into Chris's bed in a deep sleep.

"Maybe the arrow's in the Book of Shadows," Chris suggested, starting to get up.

"No. It is 4 in the morning. Sleep now, research demons later. No butts mister," Piper scolded, seeing the look of argument on Chris's face. "And we'll discuss the rewording of my spells that I used on you boys when you were children in the morning as well," Piper said to Wyatt.

Wyatt and Hayden quickly retreated to their beds, knowing it was best not to say anything. Piper didn't apprecieate getting up before 5:30.

Piper and Leo were about to walk out the door when Piper turned and added, "I just have to ask. Why is she even in your bed, Christopher?"

"Because she had a nightmare earlier too, and I thought it might help her sleep," Chris looked innocently at his mother.

"I'm sure her sleeping was the only thought on your mind," Piper responded before shutting the door.

"Nice cover, bro."

"I was being serious…mostly."

---------------------------------------------

Later that morning:

Piper woke up and looked at her alarm clock: 8:00a.m. 'Much more acceptable' she thought to herself as she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She was about to start the coffee, when she noticed there was some already made. Already knowing who was responsible, she ascended the stairs to the attic slowly. There were only two people in the house that got up early on Saturdays. One of them was her, and the other one only did so when there were demons to vanquish.

Piper pushed open the door and was extremely surprised at what she saw. Where she had expected to see Chris sitting on the couch holding a cup of coffee with the BOS in his lap, she instead saw Hayden, sitting much in the same way his older brother often would.

"What are you doing up here, sweetie?" she asked gently as she made her way to the couch.

"I couldn't sleep after Kiara had her nightmare last night. There was just something nagging at me, like I was forgetting something, but I don't know what. I figured maybe I'd find something in here."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really. It's like there's something really important that happened last night, and I just can't figure it out."

"Well, don't worry about it too much. If there's something that you're supposed to remember or realize or whatever, you will."

"Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome. I'm going to go start breakfast. Any preferences?"

"Cinnamon rolls."

Piper smiled and nodded as she made her way to the door. She got there at the same time as Chris did, cup of coffee in his hands.

"Morning Mom," he mumbled as he passed her into the attic.

"Morning peanut," she responded slyly, walking quickly away from him.

"Not fair!" he shouted to her. "I'm too lazy to chase you and you know it!"

"I know….aaaghhh!" Piper's response turned to a scream, causing Chris and Hayden to cloak themselves with their invisibility and run quickly to the landing where Piper stood face to face with three demons.

Piper, knowing her sons heard her scream yelled, "They don't blow up or freeze," for anyone who would listen.

One of the demons formed an energy ball and launched it at Piper, but she easily raised her hand and deflected the power. 'Where are they?' she thought to herself, staring warily at the demons.

Two of the demons suddenly burst into flames as the third one felt an athame pierce his heart from behind. They all quickly turned into scorch marks as Chris and Hayden uncloaked themselves.

"How did you get behind the demons without orbing?" Piper asked, as she easily steeped over the fresh scorch marks.

"Hayden levitated both of us over them," Chris answered.

"Very nice," Piper pulled the vacuum from the closet as Chris TK'd the carpet cleaner off the shelf and into his hand and Hayden conjured a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Personal gain," Piper said in a singsong voice to her boys.

"No, personal gain would be using magick to make the stains disappear, not getting the tools to manually clean them up.

"You let me know how that goes when it one day backfires on you," Piper replied.

"What happened? Where are the demons?" a half dressed Wyatt asked as he came running up the stairs.

"You're about two minutes too late, bro," Hayden laughed at Wyatt's appearance. He was wearing only his boxers, his hair was disheveled and he had pillow and sheet marks all over his face and chest.

"Oh," was all Wyatt said before orbing back to bed. The three remaining Halliwells shook their heads and laughed as they worked on removing the stains.

"Mom, you go make breakfast. We'll clean up,' Chris offered to his mom, pushing her towards the stairs.

"Alright, alright. I know, nothing gets in the way of your food," Piper raised her hands in surrender as she made her way down the rest of the stairs and to the kitchen.

Chris and Hayden scrubbed in silence for a few minutes before Hayden finally spoke, "I don't think she had a random nightmare."

"That was out of left filed," Chris looked at his brother strangely. After receiving a very evil look from Hayden he relented to the boys words. "I'm positive it wasn't a random dream."

"How do you know?" Hayden stopped scrubbing and looked at Chris.

"Because she kind of got attacked last night and told me that when he touched her, she had this weird flashback thingy. I think she's staring to get her memories back from before she lived with the Elders. I just wish there was a way to speed up the process. Otherwise they're going to keep coming in bits and pieces. It may take years for her to have enough to really understand what's happening."

"My thoughts exactly dear brother, which is why I've spent the last couple hours in the BOS. There aren't any really good spells that haven't previously backfired when used to restore memories, but I think that we can use them to make a better spell."

Chris smiled wickedly at his baby brother, "I knew you were going to follow in my devious footsteps. Have you started writing already?"

"Not really. I've started making notes about the other spells though and what I think might work and might not."

"Well, I think it's in Kiara's best interest if we grace her with her memories ASAP, wouldn't you agree?"

Hayden matched Chris's evil grin and replied, "I do agree. Of course, it's also in ours to do it before anyone else knows what we're up to."

"You fix this mess, I'll grab her and meet you in the attic. Based on your notes I'm sure I can come up with something fairly quickly."

Chris took off down the hallway to the boy's bedroom while Hayden focused on the carpet, conjuring nice clean carpet where the scorched carpet had previously been. He waved his hand and orbed the cleaning supplies back into the closet and headed to the attic.

Hayden arrived there right as Chris, Wyatt, and Kiara materialized.

"You woke the beast up?" Hayden asked, referring of course to Wyatt.

"They were both already awake when I got there. Ok, let's do this before breakfast is ready because then we'll have Mom to deal with," Chris grabbed Hayden's notes along with a pen and clean paper. He quickly scanned over the notes, scratched down a spell, reread Hayden's notes, and made a few alterations to his spell.

While Chris worked on the spell Kiara turned to Hayden and asked, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"They're going to restore your memories," Wyatt responded as he walked to Chris and read the spell over his shoulder.

"How'd you know that?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Because I was thinking of the same thing, and knew you would be too. Fix the wording on the second to last line Chris. It's a little off."

"I don't think it's that...wow, never mind. Yes it is," Chris quickly reworded a piece of the spell and held it up triumphantly. "Got it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Guys, I really don't think this is necessary," Kiara tried to calm their excitement.

"Don't worry so much," Hayden wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her comfortably. "You'll be fine."

Hayden joined Wyatt and Chris as they read Chris's newly written spell:

_Ancestors of the Halliwells rise,_

_Send to us powers from across the skies,_

_Take this one who can't remember _

_And bring forth her memories without surrender._

_She wants to know what lies in her past,_

_Answers she wants so send them fast._


	8. A Look into the Past

Author's Note: I know. It's been a LONG time. If it makes you feel any better, I've spent the entire past week, including Easter weekend, writing a 40 page Chemistry Lab Report, a 20 page Genetics Lab Report, and studying for three tests. Please keep this in mind before you set me on fire So here's the next installment. As usual read and review and I'll try to update sooner next time. Thanks for understanding and all your great reviews. I enjoy ready them!

P.S….Anyone that was desperate for this next chapter, thank blueeyesbetter for giving me a little motivation.

Chapter 8: A Look into the Past

The room began to spin until their surroundings were nothing but a blur.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I don't think this is supposed to happen when memories are restored, " Hayden said when the world finally stopped moving. Kiara and the 3 boys found themselves alone in the middle of a forest.

"Okaaaaaay," Chris drew out as he turned slowly in a circle.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Hayden asked.

"Spells always happen for a reason. We just have to play this one out," Wyatt told Hayden reassuringly. "Ten to one says we sent ourselves into Kiara's past."

"Drums," Kiara said quietly, pulling the boys from their conversation.

"Huh?" they said at the same time.

"Can't you hear the drums?" she asked as she began to head into the woods.

The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her into the woods. After about five minutes of walking the witches found themselves at the base of a large, crashing waterfall that was feeding into a pool of crystal blue water. The water was flowing steadily, but somehow the noise was not overpowering.

"There's your drums," Wyatt told her.

"No, I can still hear them."

"I can too," Chris confirmed.

"Where?" Wyatt asked disbelievingly.

"Behind the waterfall," Kiara stated simply as she began to walk towards the water.

"We can't get behind the waterfall. There's nothing there." Wyatt told her.

Kiara ignored him and continues walking to the side of the waterfall, stepping cautiously into the smooth water at the edge. As she did so, the waters on the side parted, creating a small pathway behind the waterfall leading to a cave that led into the cliff.

"Clearly I was mistaken," Wyatt admitted as he followed her into the cave. The traveled into the darkness and Chris lit up a fireball in each hand to light their way. After a few minutes of walking, they saw the light at the end of the tunnel…literally. As they approached the exit, they noticed that there was a waterfall on this end as well, and like the last one, it parted as the neared it.

"What's with these waterfalls?" Hayden asked.

"They are nature's way of protecting the people here. The tunnel is a magickal portal and is the only way to enter or leave the village. The waterfalls will not let anything evil pass either in or out," Kiara said in a monotonous voice.

"Ok, how'd you know that?" Chris stopped and asked her.

"I don't know. It just came out." Kiara said as she continued walking. She led them along a little path though a strip of trees and into a village of wood and grass homes. There were various fires and clotheslines dispersed between the 100 or so homes.

The four watched as people bustled about, making food and doing laundry along with other various chores. They found there source of drums as they watched a group of teenagers tapping out rhythms while children danced wildly around them.

Kiara looked up and spoke, "I live there."

The boys looked up to see a large tree house nestled 30 or so feet up the tree. As they were looking, a little girl burst out of the door and jumped down from the tree, gliding gracefully to the ground. As she landed she was greeted by one of the villagers, "Good morning my Queen."

The girl giggled and wished the lady a good morning as well. The child couldn't have been more that 5. She started to run off but was stopped by a voice from the house she had just jumped from, "Kiara. Be back in an hour!"

"Ok, Aunt Vivy," the girl called back and then turned and began to run again.

"You were queen when you were 5?" Wyatt asked.

Kiara didn't say a word, but instead stared up at the woman in the tree house, as the woman watched Kiara's smaller form run off. Before they could explore anymore, the world began to spin again and soon dropped them off in a dark cave.

Two other people were in a dimly lit room at the back of the cave, and the quartet moved as one to the back so that they could hear what was being said.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, dear queen." The man said quietly to the child standing before him.

"You didn't leave me much choice," young Kiara replied with venom in her voice.

"I came here to offer you a most generous proposal. I am going to take over the world. That it my goal, my purpose. My problem is that, according to the prophecies, you are going to band together with some outsiders and stop me. I can't have this. Now, I know that you would do anything to protect you people. Take my word on it: if you fight me, your people will get hurt."

"You think you can get into the village?"

"No, but your people must leave the village to gather food and other things. If I go down I will take them with me."

The 8-year-old girl crossed her arms angrily and waited a moment before responding. "What do you want with me?"

"I will guarantee the safety of your precious Sorceri clan, if you remove yourself from the equation."

"How so?" Kiara asked faintly.

"A memory-erasing spell. I will erase your memory completely and in return will guarantee the complete and total safety of your people."

"How can I trust a demon?"

"I'm not a demon, I'm an elder."

"You're still evil."

"I am not lying though. Think about my offer. I will give you three days."

"One day I will kill you for this."

"Such strong words for one so young. Be careful what you wish for."

"How about I just kill you now," young Kiara asked, pulling a knife from its strap on her hip.

"You can't. I'm not really here," the man said as he vanished. After a moment, young Kiara flamed out as well, leaving the four alone in the cave. The world spun again and they found themselves back in the attic.

"Well, that was educational," Wyatt said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait," Chris stopped him. "Look around. We're still in the past. None of our stuff is up here."

A moment later the young Kiara flamed into the attic and walked towards the podium with the BOS on it. "I hope that you can do it without me," she said softly as she placed a cloth bag with a note attached on the podium and flamed out again.

"Do what?" Hayden asked as the world spun again.

This time they found themselves back in the attic in their own time. They sat down on the attic floor together in silence, each processing the information.

"He played right into the hands of the prophecy without even realizing it," Hayden said after a while.

"How so?" Wyatt asked, wondering what his brother was thinking.

"She came and dropped something off here. She probably read the prophecy he was talking about and figured out that someone here was supposed to help her. So she came and dropped of some items she thought we might need. If he hadn't erased her memory and such it is possible that she never would have known about the prophecy, and never would have met us."

"It's possible. I think the important thing is that now at least she has something of her past. Even if it was just a glimpse," Chris said, gently rubbing Kiara's back.

"More memories are trickling in slowly. I can feel them trying to break through. I think the spell showed some important pieces, but now it's starting to restore everything else."

"Time to eat!" the four heard Piper's voice calling up the stairs and rose slowly to their feet.

"Mom's going to kill us," Hayden said as they walked down the stairs.

"Yea, but we have to tell them what we say. They'd only find out eventually and kill us even more if they found out we tried to hide it," Chris said dully.

"Time to face the music," Wyatt said as they entered the kitchen, arms around his brothers' shoulders and smiling widely.

Piper turned around as they entered, and after a moment asked, "What'd you do now?"


End file.
